Friends
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: AU, 3x13. After she saves him from the flying monkeys, young Roland finds himself sticking close to The Evil Queen's side and soon discovers a friendship that could be beneficial for them both. Hints of OutlawQueen, One Shot


**I'm in an OutlawQueen/Roland/Regina mood...I blame all of the amazing OUAT writers who ship Robin and Regina together haha. Just a little one shot I came up with.**

**Enjoy,**

**Xx**

* * *

"I can't thank you enough, for saving my son" Robin Hood said to The Evil Queen who, all of a sudden, didn't seem so evil.

"It's nothing; I may have done a lot of things in my past but, I could never, ever see a child harmed" The Queen said dismissively before dramatically turning to walk away.

"Wait!" A small voice called out to her, causing her to turn around.

"Yes?" She said, a softer look in her eyes as she smiled down at the young boy gazing up at her with wonder.

"I, I didn't say thank you" The boy, Roland said softly, a look of bashfulness appearing on his rosy cheeks

"Well, you're welcome" The Queen said before turning in the other direction

"Excuse me, your ma'jesty?"

"Yes"

"Could I, walk with you?" Roland asked, causing The Evil Queen's small smile to turn into an even bigger one.

"That's...only if your father, is okay with it?" The Queen said, glancing back at Robin Hood

"I am in your debt, your Majesty; after all, you did save my son" Robin Hood said with a bow

"Very well then, come with me" She said, extending a hand for the young boy to take, smiling even more as he eagerly took her hand as they headed towards his father's campsite.

xx

The walk soon proved to be quite tedious for the young boy, who quickly started to fall behind.

"Are you, tired, Roland?" The Queen soon found herself asking

"...No" Roland said, trying to show that he was a tough as his father, causing The Queen to chuckle

"Roland, it isn't nice to lie" She said with a smile, causing the boy's head to droop in shame

"It's alright to be tired; in fact, I'm quite tired myself...how about we find a horse to ride on, shall we?"

"We can do that?" Roland asked, his eyes full of wonder

"It's either that or, I could carry you" She said; Roland of course, opted to be carried. The feeling of having the young boy in her arms brought back a familiar ache in her chest. She hadn't carried a boy this small since...

"Are you alright?" Snow's voice asked, starling The Queen out of her thoughts

"I'm fine"

"...Roland seems to have taken a liking to you" Snow said with a smile, earning a glare form her step mother

"He was attacked by a flying monkey and I saved him, what do you expect?"

"I think it's more than that plus, I think his father kind of likes you too" Snow went on

"I already told you, he smells like forest" She replied, causing her step daughter to shake her head.

"Henry would like him-"

"Don't! Don't bring up Henry"

"I didn't mean to upset you; look Regina, this is hard for me too but. We need to try and be happy, for Henry's sake, for Emma's" Snow said just as they reached Robin Hood's camp.

* * *

"Alright everyone, let's regroup, get some food and then we'll discuss our plans for how to attack The Wicked Witch" Charming said as everyone begin to slowly unwind and prepare themselves for their first night back in The Enchanted Forest.

"I hope carrying him here wasn't too much of a burden" Robin Hood said, startling The Queen

"No, it was fine" she said, staring down at Roland, who was now gazing up at her sleepily

"Did you have a good sleep?" Regina asked, smiling down at the young boy

"Uh huh; you smell really nice"

"Thank You"

"Alright Roland, I think The Queen's had enough-"

"No! I want to stay with her" Roland protested, but before Robin could make any arguments, Regina held up her hand.

"He's quite fine; I actually enjoy his company"

"If, if you insist"

"I do, Roland and I will be just fine, won't we?" She said, reaching out to tap his nose, making the boy giggle

"Yes, can I sit with her Papa, please?"

"I don't see why not" Robin said before walking away as Regina found a seat on a nearby log so that she could sit with Roland in her lap.

"What's your real name?" The boy suddenly asked, fiddling with her necklace

"My real name?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, my friends, call me Regina" She said with a smile

"Am I your friend, Regina?"

"I'd like it if you were my friend Roland"

"Good, because you're my friend too" The boy said, taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together as they sat there, talking and sharing secrets by the fire for the rest of the evening. It didn't quite soothe the pain of losing Henry but, a friend was a nice place to start.

xxx


End file.
